The Tensions of Being Late, Especially for a Female
by trouvainy
Summary: Delena Prompt!Fic / Elena is freaking out. Being late is never a good thing for her, especially if being late on her monthly cycle. Who does she call for help? Caroline!


**Name: **The Tensions of Being Late, Especially for a Female  
**Written Date: **Around April 2014  
**Pairings: **The Vampire Diaries (Damon/Elena)  
**Prompt: **Late  
**Summary: **Elena is freaking out. Being late is never a good thing for her, especially if being late on her monthly cycle. Who does she call for help? Caroline!

* * *

**The Tensions of Being Late, Especially for a Female  
**_Elena Centric, Delena Implied, Elena/Caroline Friendship_

* * *

Elena was freaking out.

She was late on her period and she was never late. She always kept a calendar and a tracker to make sure that she was never late.

Thinking back to what could have caused this, her face suddenly turned hot and very, very red.

Not wanting to assume what could be the worst, she picked up her cell phone and dialed the one person she could always count on. Part of her instincts is warning her not to call and figure it out herself, but she knows that the best way to deal with what's happening is to have your best friend by your side, no matter how much of a blabbermouth she is.

"Hello?" The voice answered after three rings.

"Caroline, I need your help ASAP."

"I'll be there in one minute."

In literally one minute later, Caroline came rushing to the front door with a frantic look on her face. She rang the doorbell about a million times before Elena opened the door to let her in.

"Are you okay? Did someone tried to attack you? What's going on? Answer me!" Caroline yelled, shaking Elena's shoulders, not giving her a chance to speak.

Elena placed her hands on her shoulders, trying to make her take deep breaths, "Caroline, calm down."

Caroline took in a deep breath before asking, "What's wrong? It sounded urgent over the phone."

"If I tell you this, please promise me you won't tell everyone, especially Damon, until I know for sure." She gave her a very stern, a very serious look.

"I promise as a best friend and will take it to my grave that I won't tell anyone." Caroline made a dramatic cross over her heart as to prove her point. "Now tell me, what is so important that you can't tell your boyfriend about?"

Elena took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and whispered out, "I think I might be pregnant."

"What?!"

Elena put her hands over her ears to try to block out her scream, "Caroline, quiet! You can wake up the entire neighborhood and I'm saying this as a literal sense!"

"Wait, you said you think. You don't know for sure? Have you taken a test?"

"I am a week late on my period. You know that I am never late on my period – I track my period all the time. And no, I haven't taken a test. I was too busy panicking to take a test – that's why I called you first." She pointed a finger in Caroline's face, "Remember, you promised."

"Are you sure? Maybe its just stress… some people who is stressed could miss their period for a few days and then they could have it again. I know that I am going to regret asking this, but did you and Damon recently… you know, did it?"

The only response that Caroline got answered the question without words – a very red blushing face.

"From your face, I can tell that's a yes." Caroline tried to say with a straight face, but a huge smile appeared anyways.

"Caroline, it's not funny. What if I am? We haven't even discussed a baby, much less than a family. I have school to go to! I can't raise a family yet." Elena pulled her hair, pacing back and forth.

Caroline put her hands on her shoulders to get her to stop pacing, "First of all, calm down. And second, you said you haven't taken a pregnancy test yet. You don't know yet, and if the pregnancy test doesn't give us the results that we would officially like, then we can go to my friend's doctor. She can help us from there."

"Okay, okay…" Elena started to breath calmly again before following Caroline's instructions. Surprisingly enough, Caroline can be helpful and smart when it comes to serious times.

"Since I am the most awesome best friend in the world, I will go and risk myself in a pharmacy store and get you a pregnancy test. If the worst comes, then we will both go see that doctor."

Elena nodded her head, her heart beating at a normal speed again. She just hoped that the test would be negative and it's just a fluke.

The next few minutes would change her life… for either the better or for the worse.

* * *

**Welcome to another Delena oneshot! I feel like Delena is the easiest pairing to write… Or maybe, I write this pairing too many times to understand. Plus, is there anyone's heart still hurt whenever you see Ian and Nikki together? Mine still does… I just can't help just screaming every time I hear or see pictures.**

**Keep out for more one-shots for my prompt table! Maybe all of these writings will help me officially write multi-chapter stories.**


End file.
